Rabbit of the Moon
by liondancer17
Summary: Chun Yan is a new student in Ivan's school, and the two quickly become friends. However, no matter how much the two are drawn together by a strange connection, Chun Yan won't let herself get too close, for fear that the cycle will be repeated once more, as it always is, and it will end in tragedy, as it always has. fem!China/Russia.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

I'm taking a break from my usual storyline to write a bit of Russia/fem!China. ^-^ *giggles* it's because I had a dream about them last night…it was an odd one, but it made me want to write a story about these two.

I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

_It was complete blackness...the only light came from a window in the corner of the room. The world outside was scorched, fire dancing in the streets, hungrily lapping at the world around them. He realized that he was holding someone to his chest, a small girl, she fit perfectly against his body, curled up against his strong chest. She was shaking, her tiny frame trembling with fear. He realized that the floor was wet, covered in scarlet, pooled with blood. Blood seeped from the trembling girl, sticking to his body. Ivan realized that tears were streaming down his cheeks, tears of sorrow for the dying girl in his held her closer to his chest, determined to keep her alive. Fear pulsed through his veins as he cradled her closer to his chest, her long, silky hair falling like a waterfall over her shoulders. He couldn't let her die...he couldn't let this happen...he couldn't let her go again.  
_

* * *

(Ivan's POV)

The first thing he noticed about Chun Yan was simply how...small she was. Everything about her was petite and tiny, like she was a small, delicate flower. The only thing on her that was big were her eyes, which were large, golden orbs framed by long, feathery eyelashes. Her eyes were rather mesmerizing, they never seemed to reflect anything, they were deep and sincere, like they were reflecting the heart of the little Chinese girl herself...

'_Stop it, Ivan.' _he scolded himself. Pushing the thought about her beautiful eyes aside, he went back to studying her.

The school uniform was much too big for her. The skirt went down past her knees, and the sleeves of the sweater passed her wrist, fluttering down whenever she held up her tiny hands. To be honest, a modestly dressed girl was a nice change. Ivan was rather sick of the tiny skirts that showed off _everything _whenever the unfortunate girl was in the wind...besides, the over-sized sleeved were rather adorable. Her hair was put up in two, elegant buns on each side of her head, and a beautiful flower was clipped into her hair. An elegant red ribbon was tied around one bun, the one with the flower clipped into it. Overall, everything about Chun Yan was simply...beautiful.

"U-um..._nihao _e-everyone, my name is Chun Yan Wang, a-and I'm from Liaoyang. I-I hope that we become friends." The Chinese girl stuttered. Her voice was soft and small, and it matched her petite, soft appearance. Ivan had heard people mimicking and making fun of Chinese accents, but Chun Yan's was nothing like what people had made it sound to be. It was soft and gentle, almost musical in a way. It reminded him of ringing bells, and her voice alone made him think of flowing _cheongsam_ dresses, fireworks, and dancers spinning in the light of lanterns. How could people make fun of such a beautiful accent? Ivan wished that she would speak again, just so he could hear her tiny voice.

Ivan watched her slowly walk to her seat, her face down at her black slippers, unwilling to make eye contact with anyone. It rather confused him...hadn't she just said that she wanted to be friends? What made this girl so painfully shy? It was curious...

The last thing that Ivan noticed about Chun Yan was her apparent fondness for rabbits. A tiny rabbit key-chain dangled off her backpack, and her tiny wrist, when she pushed back her over-sized sleeves, was adorned with a rabbit charm bracelet, also decorated with little crescent moons. It was rather strange for a high school-er to adore rabbit charm bracelets...but Ivan adored cute things...and there seemed to be nothing more adorable than little Chun Yan.

'_Nyet! Stop that!' _he scolded himself once more. She didn't even know him...so Ivan should stop adoring her.

Chun Yan took a seat in front of him, setting her rabbit-adorned backpack beside her, and pushing back her over-sized sleeves, taking out her notebook and copying the words on the board. Ivan watched her, excited that the adorable Chinese girl was but a meter away.

It was strange...it felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. Ivan couldn't help but watch Chun Yan as if this was the last time he would ever see her, he couldn't help but take everything about her in. It was...like he had been waiting for her, as if she was something he had dreamed about meeting, as if he was searching for her, and had at last found her. It was so strange...he hadn't even known of her existence before today...but...there was something about her...

"U-um..." he heard her soft voice whisper. The petite, Chinese girl turned slightly to him, until he could see the side of her face. Her eyes were downcast, never making eye contact with Ivan. It almost...saddened him that she didn't want to look at him. He had heard the things that people had said about him, how they thought he was creepy, and it had usually never bothered him. But...he didn't want Chun Yan to feel the same way about him...he wanted her to like him...

"_Da?" _he asked her. He watched as a slight blush dusted over her porcelain cheeks, and...strangely...Ivan felt his own face heat up slightly...what was wrong with him...?

"U-um...c-can you help me, please? I-I don't read very good English...a-and it's hard for me to understand this..." she whispered softly back. Ivan nodded in understanding. When he had first come to America, he could speak decent English, but the new alphabet was a bit hard to understand. Chinese was even farther from English than Russian, so it must have been even harder for Chun Yan.

"Of course." Ivan replied softly. Chun Yan nodded her thanks, and pushed her notebook over, until it reached the corner of her desk. Ivan noticed that everything was written in English, which came as a bit of a surprise to him. When he had first moved to America, he had written everything in Russian. Perhaps she was trying to practice her English skills, like his older sister had nagged him to do, before she had gotten distracted by some Canadian boy...

"C-can you tell me what that word on the board is?" she whispered softly to Ivan. Ivan looked up to where Chun Yan was pointing, and he chuckled to himself. It made sense that she was confused, it wasn't exactly translatable.

"It's bellwork, what we do at the beginning of every class. You don't need to copy down everything on the board, only what the teacher tells us to. There's no bellwork today, because you came. You understand, _da_?" he replied. An embarrassed blush bloomed over her face once more, and Chun Yan moved to erase everything. Ivan reached over and gently took her hand. He heard Chun Yan squeak and drop her pencil, an even brighter blush spreading over her cheeks.

In that single moment, heat flushed through Ivan. Her hand was tiny and soft, fitting perfectly in his.

"Y-you don't need to do that, just stop writing and listen to the teacher." he replied softly. Ivan felt her tiny hand shake, and she nodded, quickly pulling her hand back. Once more, Ivan felt rather sad that she seemed just like everyone else, afraid of him.

"O-okay...t-thank you." she whispered, turning away from him, until all he could see was the back of her head. Ivan leaned back, sitting back in his seat, and he sighed to himself. He had done it again...ruined another chance to finally have a friend. Somehow, it seemed even worse than usual with Chun Yan.

* * *

(Chun Yan's POV)

The minute school was over and she got back home, the Chinese girl fell down on her bed, curling in on herself. She had not expected him to actually touch her...she shivered as she curled in closer, wrapping her tiny arms around her body. He was so...warm, like he had always been. She had hoped to maybe get a glimpse of him...not to actually be so close to him...

Why did _Yu Di _always curse her like this? Every single time she had a chance to see him...she always got too close, and _it_ always happened again...

Not this time, she wouldn't fail this time...she would protect him, she had to.

* * *

A/N Please review~! ^-^ I'll continue soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Thank you for all the kind reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

(Ivan's POV)

The Russian cleared his throat, looking at his hands as he blushed. He had large, square, calloused hands, very different from Chun Yan's small, soft ones. Unlike his older sister, who was tan from working in the fields, Russia was pale. He worked with her, yes, but not nearly as much as Katsuyasha. His older sister was out on the fields from dawn until dusk, working and working to make end's meat. She had graduated from high school several years ago, and immediately took up the mantle of the Braginski's family line. They were all farmers, traditionally poor, but hard-working.

Of course, this meant that he didn't have much to offer a young, prestigious girl like Chun Yan. Even with just the way she moved, Ivan could tell that she was noble. She was fragile, like a flower, like a small, porcelain doll. Even in her speech, and the way she carried herself, she was noble. But Ivan...well, he was scary and tall and awkward, with a poor family and a scary younger sister, and an older sister who still treated him like he was six years old.

Still, he had to try...he at least wanted to be her friend, if he couldn't be anything more.

Class let out, and Ivan stood, trying desperately to fight down the blush rising on his cheeks. Chun Yan slipped out of her chair, grabbing her red, silk bag.

"U-um, excuse me?" Ivan asked, gently touching her shoulder. The Chinese girl jumped, spinning around to look at him. Ivan blushed a little as her large, brown eyes bore into his lavender ones. Clearing his throat, Ivan bit his lip, still blushing.

"Can...I, um...t-take you somewhere to get, um, tea, _da? _I, um, know a place where they sell delicious sweets, and they have great tea, and they do it in a way called a boba, which is a tea-making technique from Hong Kong where they put these sweet little...gummies in tea that are very delicious and it tastes like a milkshake and-"

"...yes."

"-and I understand if you don't want to, but...c_hto_?" Ivan asked, blinking and blushing.

"I said yes...I will go with you." Chun Yan replied. Ivan didn't notice that the petite Chinese girl looked sad as she gazed down at her black slippers.

"You will...?" Ivan asked, his lavender eyes widening. The Chinese girl nodded, and Ivan felt his heart burst with joy.

Finally, a friend!

And...

maybe one day, if he didn't scare her away...something more...

* * *

"Does it taste good?" Ivan asked hopefully, looking down at Chun Yan. She looked up at him and gave a small nod, her buns bouncing with the little movement. Ivan had to resist the urge to pet her hair. She was just so cute, so tiny...

"It tastes like watermelon. I had these back in China, so it's nice to have something to remind me of home."

"You're homesick? I-I can fix that! There's an amazing Chinese restaurant nearby! That would make you happy, _da?_" Ivan asked, eagerly trying to please Chun Yan. She giggled softly, looking away.

"That's okay, you really don't need to do this for me. I can cook myself, and I'm really not that bad.

Ivan's cheeks flushed.

"I don't mean it like that! I mean, is there anything I can do to make you happy?" he asked. Chun Yan looked up at him, her brown eyes boring into his.

"There is...just...be here, okay? I don't need anything else..."

"_D-da..._I will!" Ivan said, stuttering at her piercing gaze. Chun Yan nodded, and tugged lightly on his scarf.

"Also, can you let me wear that? It's a little cold..."

"_Da, _but give it back! I love that scarf!"

* * *

A/N Very short, but here's just a small bit of RoChu fluff.


End file.
